


Supergirl: The Office AU : SuperCorp

by SuperCorpChild



Series: Supergirl the Office [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpChild/pseuds/SuperCorpChild
Summary: The office has a hard time accepting that Kara and Lena are just friends





	Supergirl: The Office AU : SuperCorp

Supergirl: The Office Ep 1: Tension  
Anna, the Intern : Rolling? 

(open to Anna the intern at her desk, she is trying to get work done when the elevator dings and Lena Luthor walks through, Anna looks up from her desk to greet Lena)

 

Anna, the Intern : Hello Miss Luthor, your girl- excuse me, Miss Danvers is pursuing a story with the other Miss Danvers

(Cut to Anna, the Intern in a separate office)

Anna, the Intern: It’s been 3 years now that I’ve been working at Catco/Lcorp… I’m also a secret DEO agent, actually everyone here has because after Reign the DEO realized that the most attacked parts of the city were Lcorp and Catco, It’s fun cause Winn and Alex are also here…

 

(Cut back to Lena and Anna, the Intern )

Lena: Oh Kara, such a dedicated worker isn’t she?

Anna, the intern: (looking at her computer screen)  
Not ten seconds you’re in the door without letting your gay show through

Lena: What?

Anna, the Intern: What?!

(Winn looks up from his screen and across the office to Anna the, Intern with a look, Anna the Intern, looks at the camera like she’s started a forest fire and looks back at Lena)

Anna, the Intern: Shall I make lunch reservations for you and your girl- I mean Kara?

Lena: That would be lovely, but not any place with Kale, Kara hates kale…

(Anna, the Intern looks at the camera as if she’s in the office, which she is, Cut to seperate room again)

Anna, the Intern: There are three things that Lena Luthor doesn’t know…   
One: That a bunch of Deo agents are working at her companies in order to protect DEO agents   
Two: That Kara Danvers is Supergirl  
Three: That Kara and herself are totally gay for each other

(Cue, Office theme)  
(Cut back to the office, elevator dings and Kara and Alex walk through slightly frazzled)

Winn: How was the op? 

Kara: It was ok, (to Anna the Intern), did I miss lunch with Lena?

Anna the Intern: Nope, you never do because she is in- (Alex gives her a look), She’s in her office waiting… 

Kara: Ok, well I should probably go… (walks to Lena’s office, after she is gone Alex, Winn and Anna the Intern all roll their eyes at each other, Cut to separate room where all three sit next to each other on the couch)

Alex: We used to have a drinking game, a shot every time they said they were friends to each other or to other people and it got so bad that Anna, who was only 18 had to drag us to our secret SuperCorp room and give us puking pails and had to make up excuses, also seeing us drunk

Anna the Intern: The stuff I saw made me never want to drink, I’m 21 and ½. 

Winn: Now we just drink water, and that also makes problems

(Cut to the office Kara and Lena walk out and are laughing)

Lena: Kara you are such a funny friend!

(Anna the Intern, Alex, and Winn take a drink of water)

Winn: That’s it my bladder can’t take this abuse! (he rushes to the bathroom)

Lena: That’s his 15th bathroom break today… I hope he’s ok

Anna the Intern: He would…(whispers) if you just confess 

(Cut back to seperate room)

Anna the Intern: And there is always the sexual tension that makes you want to scream

(Cut back to the Office, everyone in the office stares at Kara and Lena waiting for them to see their gay)

Kara: (To Lena) Oh you got an eyelash right (reaches to brushes it off her face, her hand lingers and both Kara and Lena stare at each others lips) there….

Anna the Intern: (whispers) It’s Happening!

(Kara and Lena look back up at each other)

Kara: Lunch?!

Lena: Yeah! Lunch!

(Both go into the elevator, and Anna the Intern picks up her phone, gets up from her desk)

Anna the Intern: (screams and smashes her phone, then goes back to sit at her desk in total silence)

(cut back to the seperate room with just Anna the Intern)

Anna the Intern: Sometimes the sexual tension… it’s just really hard for them to see it. I guess… And the rest of the office and I just try to not scream

End of Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
